Verdad o Reto
by Chizana Momo
Summary: No se pierdan el programa de Verdad o Reto con sus personajes favoritos
1. Chapter 1

Verdad o Reto

 **Advertencias:** _Los personajes de King of fighters no me pertenecen si no a la compañía de SNK Playmore, este fanfic es solo para entretener espero que les guste._

Luces se encienden en un foro con una enorme pantalla con el nombre Verdad o Reto, la siguiente luz se enciende iluminando a una joven de cabello corto pero muy corto de cabello castaño teniendo en su mano un micrófono, teniendo a un publico gritando de emoción.

 **Chizana :** Ohaiyo! - ella estendio la mano arriba siendo señal de saludo al publico – es un gusto que estén en este nuevo programa, bueno en este mismo momento quiero darles las gracias de que estén en especial a las Fansgirls o Fanboys de parejas ya sea tanto normales o yaois – dicho esto se escuchan de nuevo gritos de emoción a las Fangirls y Fanboys – dando inicio e invitado a unos personajes del famoso vídeo juego ¨The king of fighters¨ al protagonista que dio principio la historia de kof , es un joven fuerte y valiente ganador de cuatro torneos : Kyo kusanagi – el joven aparece, vistiendo de su atuendo original de los primeros kof y eso ase gritar de emoción a las chicas y unos cuantos chicos -

 **Kyo :** Ikuze ( vamos ) - el levanta la mano y saluda a todos del publico , la enorme pantalla que tenia el nombre Verdad o Reto ahora tenia el logo de kof – Hola un gusto conocerte – estiende su mano para saludar a la chica ella ase lo mismo solo que ella entiende su mano con timidez pero aun así lo estrecha y saluda -

 **Chizana :** i Igualmente, por favor sientate – el se dirige a lo sillones de piel y se sienta mientras que la joven le sonríe tan tierna mente y dice – ¿ Sabe por que estas aquí ? -

 **Kyo :** mmm?. No de echo solo decidí venir aquí solo por que mi fans me lo piden -

 **Chizana :** Bien el siguiente invitado es una cantante reconocida por el mundo en el genero J-pop , una peleadora del torneo de kof, peleando en el nombre de la justicia y la mejor amiga de kyo con ustedes : Athena asamiya – athena apareció de la nada con sus poderes de Teletransportación vistiendo de su uniforme escolar -

 **Athena :** Asamiya Athena ikimasu – un grupo de fans no dejaban de gritar y aplaudir a la joven idol – es un gusto estar aquí -

 **Chizana :** bienvenida Athena-san, toma asiento – la idol tomo asiento aun lado de kyo -

 **Athena :** Ho-hola Kyo-san – saludo ella con una mirada dulce al castaño -

 **Kyo :** Hola Athena – saludo con una sonrisa a su amiga -

 **Chizana :** Continuando con el programa, el siguiente invitado es un guitarrista reconocido por su banda, entro al torneo por primera vez en el año del 95 teniendo a antes como equipo dos sujetos que buscaban venganza a sus rivales y el también por supuesto, tratando de matar a Kyo con ustedes su mayor rival : Iori Yagami - el solo entro caminado teniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón rojo clavando una mirada fría manteniendo a todo el publico en silencio – Bienvenido Iori-san – ella estendio su mano para poder saludarlo, pero el solo la mira con frialdad – Pu-puedes sentarte – no contesto nada y se sentó alejado de los dos jóvenes – Y no piensas decir nada ? -

 **Iori :** Si, se supone que tendría mi duelo a muerte con Kusanagi -

 **Chizana :** Un duelo? - pregunto la joven con un poco de nerviosismo -

 **Iori :** Si en esta carta que dice duelo -

 **Kyo :** Espera no recuerdo haberte mandado una car – fue interrumpido por la castaña -

 **Chizana :** Ahora nuestra siguiente invitado, ella es una mujer fuerte que Athena -

 **Athena :** Oye! - dijo ofendida la cantante -

 **Chizana :** Apareció por primera vez en el torneo del kof 96 junto a sus dos compañeros Clark y Ralf, con ustedes : Leona Heidern. - ella solo permanecía callada – Hee.. Leona ya puedes salir -

 **Leona :**... - levanto la mirada y camino - ¿ Por que estoy aquí ? -

 **Chizana :** No preguntes y siéntate , bueno por el momento son todos los invitados -

 **Leona :** Ahora nos dirás ¿por que estamos -

 **Chizana :** Si continuando con el programa les explicare por que - fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo ya aburrido

 **Iori :** Que sea rápido! - contesto con enojo

 **Chizana :** He leído varios Fanfics referente a este tema en especial uno que me encanto y son de mis favoritos, pero desde ese día se me ocurrió escribir mi propio fanfic .

 **Kyo :** ¿ Y de que es el tema ? - ella respiro ondo asta soltar un gran grito

 **Chizana :** VERDAD O RETO! - eso causo que el publico soltaran su emoción - jajajajaja y esto cons - de nuevo es interrumpida por el pelirrojo -

 **Iori :** ESPERA POR ESO HE VENIDO AQUÍ PARA DESPERDICIAR MI TIEMPO CON ESTA BASURA, EN VEZ DE MATAR A KYO DE UNA BUENA VEZ - el se paro de su lugar y se acerco a la castaña asustando por completo - Yo mejor le largo - estaba dispuesto a salir del lugar asta que Chizana tomo un control con un botón rojo apretando para llamar a los guardias de seguridad, cuando lo izo en la misma dirección donde iba ir el pelirrojo fue donde entraron dos sujetos y tomaron a Iori de los hombros con fuerza - ¿¡Pero que demonios están haciendo!? -

 **Chizana :** Lo lamento pero esto es contra las reglas, nadie saldrá asta que este fanfic acabe - su tono de infantil paso a ser a serio - Ahora déjenme continuar... Ejem y esto consiste que los personajes harán retos por parte de que sus fans mande verdades o retos me entendieron .

 **Los cuatro :** Si! -

 **Chizana** **:** Pero por ahora no hay retos que puedan hacer, por eso tendrán que responder las preguntas del publico - voltea a ver al publico - ¿ QUIEN QUIERE EMPEZAR ? - el publico comenzó a gritar como locos estirando su brazo asía arriba diciendo su típica palabra de _Yo , -_ mmm veamos ... tu la del moño rosa en el cabello - la chica que vestía de unos pantalones blancos con una camisa negra con al foto de Kyo -

 **Chica :** si mi pregunta es para Kyo kusanagi -

 **Chizana :** Adelante - contesto ella con una amplia sonrisa

 **Chica :** Kyo ¿cuantos años dejaste de hacerte de la cama ? -

 **Kyo :** ¿Pa-para que quieres saber? - contesto en castaño avergonzado con algo de sonrojo en su rostro -

 **Chizana :** Por favor querido kyo contéstale a la chica -

 **Kyo :** Esta bien a los cinco - pero un gran susto para el castaño cuando recibió un sonido de PIII - ¿ Que rayos es eso ? -

 **Chizana :** Un detector de mentiras n.n - solo contesto manteniendo los ojos serrados y sonriendo -

 **Kyo :** ¿Y eso para que ? -

 **Chizana :** Para asegurarnos de que no mientas y eso va para ustedes tres - Athena se quedo mirándola con un poco de enojo, Iori la miraba con frialdad y enojo por supuesto , y Leona no le incomodaba la situación - Así que no mientas Kyo respóndele con la verdad a la chica -

 **Kyo :** Esta bien a los diez años, PIII, hee.. a los trece, PIIII, a los dieciocho - después de decir eso todo paro en seco, no se escuchaba nada absolutamente nada, ni el detector de mentiras - ¿Que?.. ¿que paso por que no sono el detector de mentiras? -

 **Chizana :** ¡Acaso lo olvidaste! eso significa que dijiste la verdad... jajajajaja - soltó una risa que no pudo parar -

 **Publico :** Jajajajajajajajajajajaja - hacen lo mismo que Chizana, Athena tenia ganas de soltar una gran risa pero para no sentir mal a su ¨Amigo¨ decidió reírse en bajo, Leona seguía seria y Iori no paraba de burlarse de su rival -

 **Chizana:** Jaja ya ya paremos por favor, bien quien quiere - de nuevo los gritos del publico - haber... tu la del vestido rojo -

 **Chica :** Mi pregunta es para Iori ¿A qué chico/a de estos tres salvarías primero, a cuál segundo y cual dejarías que muera? -

 **Iori :** Eso es fácil dejaría morir a kusanagi y no se porque pero salvaría a Leona y Athena -

 **Kyo :** Y tu crees que no sabia que dirías eso ¬¬ -

 **Chica :** Si... Athena ¿Que harías si Kyo o Iori te besa? a- Lo empujas b- Sonríes c- Le devuelves el beso d- Toses incómoda -

 **Chizana :** O que pregunta -

 **Athena :** Mmm.. es difícil contestar... yo tomaría la opción... - se sonrojo de pena -

 **Chizana :** Por favor solo contesta -

 **Athena :** La opción b ,PIIII, ¿ QUE PERO SI DIJE LA VERDAD? -

 **Chizana :** No es cierto el detector nunca miente, por favor responde con la verdad que no te de pena -

 **Athena :** De acuerdo la opción... c - las fanáticas/o de las parejas iothena y kyothena gritaron de la emoción asiendo sonrojar mas a la pelimorado -

 **Chizana :** Algún otra pregunta chica -

 **Chica :** Si, solo que es una pregunta para ti -

 **Chizana :** Para mi... bueno pues dilo -

 **Chica :** Cuánto apuestas a que ... no besaría a Iori si lo desafiaran? -

 **Chizana :** Haber.. 50 dolares -

 **Chica :** BIEN! - salio corriendo a la dirección donde esta Iori -

 **Iori :** Oye no no no, te lo advierto mocosa - pero la chica interrumpió al pelirrojo dándole su primer beso aww que romántico jeje, y se separa de el - ESTAS LOCA! -

 **Chica :** AAAA! - por el beso que le acaba de dar salio corriendo a su lugar pero no asta que le den sus 50 dolares - mi dinero - la castaña solo gruño y saco 50 dolares de su bolsillo -

 **Chizana :** ( Nunca pensé que lo haría ) TEN!... alguien mas - de nuevo con el escándalo de fans - tu el chico de rubio -

 **Chico :** Mi pregunta es para Leona ¿te caigo mal? -

 **Leona :** No lo se pero si me ases una pregunta como les hicieron a estos tres entonces si -

 **Chico :** Gracias... -

 **Chizana :** Pobre. Alguien mas... la del cabello rojo -

 **Chica :** Si para Kyo ¿has engañado a tu novia con alguien mas? -

 **Kyo :** Claro que no, yo amo Yuki desde ase mucho y no la cambiaría por otra -

 **Chizana :** ¿Se te olvida algo? - pregunto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro -

 **Kyo :** HO! MIERDA! - el detector volvió a sonar - esta bien, abecés Yuki no es tan linda que digamos -

 **Chizana :** Abecés - levanto una ceja cruzando los brazos -

 **Kyo :** Bien digamos que Yuki no es la mejor novia que digamos -

 **Chizana :** He... Kyo no creo que sea buena idea de decir eso y mas en un programa de televisión -

 **Kyo :** Y eso ¿ por que lo dices? -

 **Iori :** Eres imbécil o te haces, no vez que estamos en un programa que esta en vivo por todo el mundo -

 **Chizana :** Vaya eres inteligente Iori - el ignoro el comentario de ella - Y es cierto este programa es internacional y puede que te haya escuchado decir eso -

 **Kyo :** Ho por Kami-sama, Yuki me matara -

 **Chizana :** Bueno no todas de estas fanáticas incluyendo a las Fujoshis no les gustan que te emparejen a ti y a Yuki -

 **Club de Fujoshis :** Es cierto todas de aquí odiamos a Yuki Kushinada - dijo una chica con un micrófono en la mano -

 **Chizana :** No precisamente las Fujoshis también a los Fans que emparejan a Kyo y Athena , pero para mi Kyo y Yuki hacen una buena pareja aunque no hay muchos Fanfics de ellos dos -

 **Director :** Pss.. pss Momo-chan - ella volteo cuando el director le da unas señas -

 **Chizana :** Amigos me comunican que iremos a unos ¨comerciales¨, pero no se preocupen este Fanfic continuara, pueden dejar preguntas o retos a los personajes que aman , odian o a sus parejas favoritas, si un personaje favorito no salio en este Fanfic no olviden comentarlo... SAYONARA

Si tengo algún error ortográfico no olviden comentarlo y disculpen

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Verdad o reto

 **advertencia:** _Los personajes de King of fighters no me pertenece si no a la compañía de SNK Playmore, este Fanfic es solo para entretener, espero les guste._

Regresamos..

 **Momo-chan: Konnichiwa! Chizana-san estará ausente para que me escriba mi Iothena, KYAA! IOTHENA FOREVER! - grita Momo-chan muy emocionada, pero su emoción esta apunto de ser destruido -**

 **Chizana-san: Que ases aquí (Maldición mi otra personalidad en mi Fanfic) - pienso yo muy enojada - y como que ausente estoy ocupada en mi Fanfic Verdad o Reto, y quiero que vuelvas a mi cuerpo o si no - advertí muy furiosa a la otra joven de cabello castaño pero igual corto -**

 **Momo-chan: No lo are asta que me hagas el fanfic de mi pareja favorita - se toma de sus manos y lo pone en su mejilla - Iothena - dice cuando sus ojos se pusieron en forma de corazones -**

 **Chizana-san : *Suspiro* Bien, bien lo are nada mas porque también es mi pareja favorita - sierro los ojos y.. - AHORA VUELVE! - grito furiosa y mi otra personalidad vuelve a mi cuerpo, y mi rostro dibuja una leve sonrisa - Ohaiyo!, he regresado al fin con este segundo capitulo y espero les gusten.**

Regresamos...

Las luces de encienden y muestra a la joven castaña con sus brazos entendidos asía arriba con ti micrófono en la mano.

 **Chazana:** Hola, hemos regresado después de estos "comerciales" jeje y continuaremos con las preguntas - el publico empezó de nuevo a gritar como locos con la típica palabra de _Yo,_ \- Lo lamento pero ustedes seguirán después - el publico miraron a Chizana con tristeza, Iori levanto la mano llamando la atención a Chizana - Si ¿se te ofrece algo iori? -

 **Iori:** Puedo irme? ya me arte de estar aquí y si vine era solo para pelear con el afeminado de Kusanagi - dijo el pelirrojo causándole furia al castaño-

 **Chizana:** Ya había dicho que asta que se acabe el Fanfic podrán hacer lo que quieran o siempre y cuando que nuestro publico pida una batalla a muerte - dicho esto el publico se puso como locos gritando con emoción -

 **Publico:** PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! -

 **Iori:** Ya lo pidieron, peleemos Kusanagi - lo dijo mientras observaba con odio a su rival -

 **Kyo :** Ikuze (vamos) - ambos rivales se posaron en forma de combate, mientras que Chizana suspira con enojo y saca de su bolsillo el control y aplasto el botón rojo llamando de nuevo a los de seguridad separando a los rivales -

 **Chizana:** Lo siento fue un gran error al decir eso, pueden continuar su pelea al final del programa, y antes de que comencemos con las preguntas y quisiera preguntarles a ustedes cuatro también - comento ella sonriéndoles a los personajes de Kof - estas preguntas las tenia preparadas para cuando llegara el momento de conocerlos - saco una hoja de papel con una lista de preguntas -

 **Iori :** Pero que no sean preguntas estupidas - comento el pelirrojo tratando de conseguir aterrar a la joven -

 **Chizana:** Lo siento pregunta es pregunta, digo yo jeje, pregunta numero 1._ ¿Kyo tu de casualidad no eres homosexual? - pregunto ella consiguiendo que Kyo la mirara con asombro -

 **Kyo :** Qu-qu-que rayos es esa pregunta - reclamo el por la pregunta de la chica -

 **Chizana:** Fue lo único que me pregunte a mi misma cuando te he visto en imágenes de Google y en el juego -

 **Kyo :** Y eso que tiene que ver, yo tengo una novia -

 **Chizana:** Pero habías dicho antes de irnos a unos "comerciales" que Yuki no era la mejor novia, y terminado el programa es probable que te mate -

 **Kyo:** Si eso dije ella no es nada linda - en un momento el giro la cabeza varias veces de lo que había dicho - pero que dije.. Maldición -

 **Chizana:** Vamos Kyo solo responde la pregunta pero con la verdad, si no ya sabes -

 **Kyo:** QUE CLASE DE CHICA ME PREGUNTARIA ESO¡? - grito el castaño causando que se sonrojara -

 **Chizana:** Las Fujoshis por supuesto - lo dijo con simpleza - quieres saber la verdadera razón -

 **Kyo:** Si dilo -

 **Chizana:** Espero que no te enojes solo es mi opinión de ti - da un largo suspiro - La primera vez que te he visto me pareciste... pareciste finta de homosexual -

 **Kyo:** Estas mal de la cabeza y ¡NO! ¡NO SOY GAY! - al decir su respuesta a gritos el detector suena de nuevo - QUE! NO! ESA MIERDA MIENTE! - grito sonrojado el castaño causando gritos por parte de las Fujoshis.

 **Chizana:** En primer lugar nunca dije que fueras gay y en segunda..entonces si lo eres jajajajaja bueno esta bien gracias por contestar Kyo - el castaño la miro enojado, mientras que el publico solo reía - mi siguiente pregunta Athena ¿porque cambias de traje en cada año en los torneos Kof? -

 **Athena:** Es para estar a la moda - respondió mientras sonreía -

 **Chizana:** Si eso es muy cierto, pasemos a una pregunta que me hecho durante 2 años, Iori ¿ nunca te as fijado en una mujer del torneo? - el solo volteo su rostro para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas y luego le regreso la mirada a Chizana -

 **Iori:** Eso no te importa, nunca me he fijado en ninguna mujer del torneo, no son atractivas para mi - luego de eso el detector volvió a sonar - diablos - murmuro enojado luego de cruzar los brazos -

 **Chizana:** No puedes mentir en este programa, se muy bien quien te ha gustado siempre cuando entrantes por primera vez en el torneo de Kof - la mirada de Chizana se dirigió a la joven Idol - y dinos ¿quien es? -

 **Iori:** *Suspiro* Es... es - se sonrojo un poco tratando de decir la chica que le gusta -

 **Chica:** Es Leona verdad - desafortunadamente esa chica le quito el drama jaja -

 **Iori :** ¡Claro que no! - exclamo el pelirrojo ahora mirando aquella chica con frialdad -

 **Leona:** Y porque con conmigo, ami no me atrae no es de mi tipo - declaro la peliazul dedicándole una cara enojada a la chica -

 **Chica:** Claro que si ustedes dos quedan como la mejor pareja -

 **Iori:** Nosotros - levanto sus cejas-

 **Chizana:** ¡dilo ya! - Chizana callo al pelirrojo lo cual causo que Ior la mirara con frialdad - po...por favor dilo ya Iori-san - le dijo con un tono mas amable dedicándole una sonrisa junto con un poco de sonrojo -

 **Iori:** Esta bien, pero pobre el que interrumpa - dijo cuando invoco una de sus llamaradas púrpuras -

 **Kyo:** ¡YA DILO CON UN DEMONIO! -

 **Iori:** ¡TU CALLATE KUSANAGI! -

 **Chizana:** Ho por favor - llevo sus dos manos en su rostro como si fuera a llorar - ¡SUELTALO QUE NO TENEMOS DEMASIADO TIEMPO! - retiro sus manos de su rostro y grito ya harta por las interrupciones -

 **Iori:** ¡LA MOCOSA QUE ESTA SENTADA AUN LADO DE ESE MARICA! - después de gritar a todo pulmón dejo en shock a todos incluso mas a la joven Idol, pasaron como diez minutos asta que la castaña rompió el silencio -

 **Chizana:** ¿Es en serio? - le pregunto ella al pelirrojo lo cual solo asintió con la cabeza aun sonrojado - Bu..bueno es que yo... ¡ME EMOCIONO AL SABER ESTO! - se lanzo al pelirrojo abrazándolo con fuerza -

 **Athena:** ¿Pero porque dices eso Chizana-san? -

 **Chizana:** Como que porque, desde que conocí Kof siempre pensé que ustedes quedarían como pareja, busque imágenes de ustedes dos y si resulto, bueno también tu con kyo que asen buena pareja -

 **Kyo:** Yo con Athena, pero no ven que yo tengo -

 **Publico:** Pero acabas de decir que eres gay - le recordó el publico enfureciendo mas al castaño -

 **Kyo :** ¡No es cierto esa basura miente! - se levanto cuando levanto un poco el brazo y empuñando su mano -

 **Chizana:** Kyo no vez que estoy hablando... mmm ¿en que me quede?

 **Iori:** En que también buscaste imágenes del maricon de Kyo con ella y bla bla bla - dijo el tratando de liberarse de la castaña que lo abrazaba con fuerza

 **Chizana:** Así, también he leído buenos Fics de ustedes dos, la primera vez que vi el manga de Kof: Kyo pensaba que Athena se había enamorado de ti -

 **Athena:** He? - lo que había dicho Chizana provoco que aumentara el sonrojo se su rostro -

 **Iori:** ¿Pero en que rayos piensas? - después de unos varios intentos por fin pudo liberarse de la agarre de ella -

 **Chizana:** Mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta ¿Leona es cierto que sales con Ralf? -

 **Leona:** Seré sincera, si salgo con el - la confesión de la soldado sorprendió a todo el publico - bueno por lo menos yo si se hacer sincera - respondió como si nada mientras cruza los brazos -

 **Chizana:** Bueno... Yo pienso lo mismo Leona, pero se ve que hacen una buena pareja - se quedo seria la peliazul - continuando con el programa, Athena -

 **Athena:** Si? - volteo a ver la castaña -

 **Chizana:** Tienes un reto por parte de AzunaYagami lo cual que tienes que darle un beso a Iori -

 **Athena:** Que!?, ¿pero por que ami? - pregunto la Idol sonrojada - pe-pero por que no le ponen ese reto a la chica que beso a Iori-san antes -

 **Iori:** Ni te atrevas a recordármelo -

 **Chizana:** Oh por favor solo es un besito y ya - rogó la castaña - Onegai -

 **Athena:** *Suspiro* De acuerdo, pero solo será un beso corto - aclaro ella levantándose del lugar y quedo cerca del pelirrojo -

 **Iori:** Adelante, hazlo - ella obedeció y se acerco a su rostro asta que pudo sentirlos y los beso con dulzura -

 **Chizana:** No puedo creerlo - llevo sus manos asta sus mejillas, observando la escena con emoción -

 **Kyo:** No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo - dijo el castaño con enojo observando a su mejor amiga besando a su rival, mientras que Leona solo lo veía -

 **Chizana:** Reto superado - lo dijo en señal para que Athena se separara del pelirrojo y volviera a su asiento - el siguiente Review es de sukoru-chan, lo cual pregunta... Iori dice que si.. - pero ella no pudo decirlo asta que - no mejor olvídalo - cambio de tema -

 **Iori:** ¿Poque? -

 **Chizana:** No por nada - el le lanzo una mirada fría a la joven provocando que esta le saliera gotas de sudor en el rostro al estilo anime XD - Bu-bueno ella pregunta que si ¿eres virgen y si la quieres perderla con ella? - de pronto su rostro se noto ruborizado -

 **Iori:** ¡QUE!?, ¡CLARO QUE NO! - se levanto de su lugar y acercándose de nuevo a la castaña - ¿por que rayos una chica preguntaría eso? -

 **Chizana:** No es mi culpa que preguntara eso, solo que ustedes deben cumplir lo que el publico quieren y si lo ponen en los Reviews lo tengo que poner para que ustedes los hagan, solo que este tipo de preguntas lo paso en esta ocasión del Fanfic ya que olvide poner algo al final del capitulo anterior pero no te preocupes Sukoru-chan solo esta vez puse tu pregunta – le regresa la mirada al pelirrojo- y ve a sentarte - antes de irse a sentar la miro de nuevo con enojo - además no sonó el detector así que dijiste la verdad y después pensaría que eras un degenerado - le respondió con un poco de risitas -

 **Iori:** Que rayos estarías pensando de mi mocosa -

 **Chizana:** Jijiji. Ella también dice que si se puede estar K´ y Kula claro que si Sukoru-chan - volteando al publico - quien quiere ahora preguntar -

 **Kyo:** Ho por dios -

 **Chizana:** Alex - el asistente se acerco - Quiero que hagan mas invitaciones para nuestros invitados -

 **Alex:** Si señorita -

 **Chizana:** Y bien.. - Observando aun el publico -

Todos de nuevo extendieron la mano diciendo la típica palabra de "Yo".

 **Chizana:** Veamos.. tu la rubia del mechón negro -

 **Chica:** Hola mi nombre es Itara y mi reto es para - saca una lista de su bolsillo -

 **Kyo:** Por favor que no sea yo - murmuro el esperando que el reto fuera para alguien mas -

 **Itara:** Mi reto es para Kyo -

 **Kyo:** Maldición -

 **Itara:** Reto que te vistas de mujer y te pongas a bailar en el escenario -

 **Kyo:** Pero por que ami -

 **Chizana:** Ten y póntelo - le da al castaño un vestido color rosa pastel con corazoncitos -

 **Kyo:** Rosa?, es el único que piensan la mujeres -

 **Athena:** No solo el rosa es lo que pienso Kyo-san, yo preferiría el rojo -

 **Leona:** Ami no me gusta el rosa -

 **Kyo:** Yo no pienso ponerme eso o al menos que el publico decida si ponérmelo o no ponérmelo solo con levantar la mano -

 **Chizana:** Oye yo soy la conductora del programa y solo yo puedo decidir eso, aunque no suena mal, los que quieran que Kyo este de travesti y que baile levante la mano incluyendo ustedes tres de atrás - la gran mayoría levantaron la mano incluyendo al pelirrojo con la sonrisa maliciosa, Athena con una simple sonrisa y Leona seria como siempre - y los que no - solo fueron muy pocos los que levantaron la mano y Leona seguía igual sin levantar la mano - Creo que el publico lo decidió, vístete por favor - el le arrebato el vestido –

 **Kyo:** Pero no dije que tenia que bailar -

5 minutos después

 **Kyo:** Ya estoy listo - Chizana lo miro y no pudo evitar reírse y igual que el publico - No te rías por favor -

 **Chizana:** Gomenasai Kyo pero una persona no puede evitar reírse cuando un hombre esta vestido así -

 **Iori:** Te vez mas maricon así -

 **Kyo:** Vuelve a decirme eso y te reduciré a cenizas -

 **Iori:** Calla mujer -

 **Kyo:** Ahora si te enseñare todo mi poder Kusanagi - Chizana lo tomo de los cabellos -

 **Chizana:** Claro que no ahora tienes que bailar -

 **Chico:** Pero que sea un buen rap - lo dijo un chico del publico -

 **Kyo:** ¿¡QUIEN DIJO ESO!? - el castaño empuño su mano -

 **Itara:** O que baile el vals -

 **Kyo:** Que? -

 **Chizana:** Si quieres traigo a unos bailarines o que Iori baile con tigo -

 **Iori:** Eso no es gracioso ¬¬ -

 **Kyo:** Ya basta - después de eso se puso a bailar como sea, el publico no tardo ni un minuto en sacar sus teléfonos celulares o cámaras cuales empezaron a grabar o tomar fotos - (Esto es muy vergonzoso) - pensó aun bailando -

 **Chizana:** Bueno creo que ya es suficiente Kyo, Itara-san algún reto o pregunta que quieras hacer - ella regreso en su lista -

 **Itara:** ¿Te casarías con tu peor enemigo? -

 **Kyo:** Si lo hiciera mi padre me calcinaría vivo – no sonó el detector –

 **Chizana:** que raro que no haya sonado el detector – Kyo puso cara de "que tratas de decirme" – algo mas

 **Itara:** Si te reto que grites soy gay a los cuatro vientos -

 **Chizana:** Hazlo - es suspiro arto -

 **Kyo:** S-s no puedo - la castaña lo miro con enojo - Esta bien ok... SOY GAY! - después de gritar las fanáticas del Yaoi gritaron de emoción -

 **Chica:** Así se hace – lo dijo entre unas de las Fujoshis -

 **Chizana:** Reto superado, ve a cambiarte - el se fue al vestidor - Bueno queridos lectores es momento en que nos vallamos a otros comerciales de nuevo ¬¬, no olviden comentar y asta el segundo capitulo.. Sayonara -

Ok antes de irme les agradezco aquellas personas que comentaron y otra cosa mas, en el capitulo anterior olvide poner unas advertencias cuando quieran poner retos aquí vamos..

1._ Los retos o las preguntas tienen que ser 1 o tres.

2._ Los retos y preguntas no tienen que ser vulgares.

Bueno les gusto el capitulo?, quien de ustedes quisieron estar hay cuando Kyo bailo Jajaja XD bueno no se les olviden que si un personajes no aparecio en este Fanfic pueden pedirlo en lo comentarios y ya para el tercer capitulo pondre a K´ y Kula

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo adios..

Continuara..


End file.
